The last thing I heard: No Time Left
by AzulaBlue92
Summary: Continuation of the vbg1068 and my story the "Last Thing I Heard." The crew has lost and gained a member. We see Ezra and Sabine's relationship grow. Everything is perfect, a little too perfect. Of course nothing can be perfect for long and we meet the new challenges of our beloved Ghost Crew
1. Chapter 1

I **did say the end was never really the end. Hey guys we are back with Vbg1068's incredible story the last thing I heard! Prepare for the feels. So they have helped me with this tremendously and let's give them around of applause. Woo just got some weird looks for randomly clapping. This chapter will just be like a set il for the next one. Alright let's go. P.s how many of you guys got my hint hint? Also comment down below if you notice any references to my other stories.**

 **With umm Well everyone.**

Ezra walked up to Sabine as she fired out of the cannon. They were in heavy battle and ties were everywhere. Ezra as usaul still joked around though. "Oooo it has not been a good day for you. Almost blow yourself up and your missing ties now. Geez." She laughed at the comment and hit a tie perfectly. "Hitting hyperspace now!" Hera yelled over the comms. Sabine stood up glared at him, she was joking of course, but he didn't know that.

He held his arms up in defense trying to hold back a smile. "Okay, I have to admit it was an okay shot." She laughed at him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll get you next time." She said. "I know you will." Since Sabine had sacrificed herself for Ezra a lot had changed. A bad mission led to Zeb leaving the crew and the discovery of a lost friend for Sabine. They had now earned a new spectre two, that wasn't a traitor. Things had died down a bit and the crew was very happy.

"Lylaa come pick this up!" Hera yelled from down the hall. The girl walked out her hair longer than ever and ran down the hall. She grabbed her bag and ran back towards the room smiling. "Teenagers." Hera said smiling to herself. She walked away and back to the cockpit, probaly to talk to Kanan. Kanan had really taken a blow from Zeb leaving since they were so close. No one really saw it but they were good friends, they saved each other's skins a few times and were close.

But things change, even if you don't want them to. For Ezra and Sabine things changed for the better. Sure they were shocked by Zebs traitor-ship but it had started their new relationship. They were two teens in love. They had said I loved you before but things didn't pick up until know. Also Ezra was taller than Sabine. A whole four inches, he reminded her of that frequently.

He put his arm around her and they walked down the halls. When they passed Sabine's room lylas hand stuck out and pulled her in without warning. "I need her for a bit lover boy!" She called. "What's so important?" Sabine asked. "What I can't have some valuable time with my favorite person in the world?" Sabine made a face and said "What do you want." "Fine I have to build a bomb for our next mission and I could use some help." "Why didn't you just ask me?" Sabine asked her. "Well you were busy with lover boy so I waited." Sabine laughed and the two sat down and began to work.

(Its not that Lylaa doesn't like Ezra. No she rather enjoyed his company. They were sarcastic with each other everyday. Every insult was like a small compliment.)

The two worked together and talked and laughed and did what two best friends do. Lylaa was hanging upside down on her bed and trying to touch her tongue with her nose. "You can't do it." Sabine said smiling. They had gotten a bit distracted. "I can so." "No you can't." She really couldn't but the two girls needed a break. "Testing time." She said standing up and grabbing the bombs. She opened the small compartment and stuck a capsule of paint in it. "Yay!" Lylaa said turning over and jumping up.

Sabine walked into the hallway and into the cockpit with Lylaa trailing. "Hera we're going to test the bomb out." Hera nodded and said "alright I'll be watching to see if it's large enough." Lylaa looked to Ezra and said "Blueberry you coming?" "Oh, sure why not what could go wrong with a paint bomb and hook holding it?" He said standing up. "Don't call me hook." Lylaa said. "Then get a new hand and I won't." He said smiling at her. The crew were all thinking the same thing. They wanted it to always be like this. At the time they thought that was possible. But little did they know that they were sadly very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2 The end or the beginning

**Here we go! Yea we are jumping right in to this! Also see if you can spot these hidden references**

 **Following Sabine**

"Let's go, let's go!" Lylaa said running through the fields. "What did you feed her she's all jumpy." Ezra said watching the girl. Sabine laughed as the two trailed behind. They really didn't have the energy to run right now so they walked at a temperate pace. He had his arm around her and her head was on his shoulder. Out of nowhere he lifted here up and put her over his shoulder. "Ezra Bridger put me down!" She yelled. He laughed it off and they went like that all the way to the site. Hera was behind them in the phantom. Selecting spots for testing was a long process. The paint couldn't be spotted or it would lead back to them.

The spot was huge with three stones on each side. There were two ledges that were big enough for two people. Lylaa took the left one and Ezra and Sabine took the right. "I'll be right back." "Where are you going lover boy?" Lylaa called to him. "Not feeling well. Don't worry just need a break, continue here!" He called back turning around. Sabine wanted to go back and ask him if he was okay, but they had to proceed before dusk. Out here once it is nightime you can see absolutely nothing.

Lylaa climbed back up and pulled out the bomb. "Alright throw it!" Sabine called to her. With a light toss the bomb fell to the floor and after a second it blew up. Paint was everywhere and it was pretty loud. But overall it was a giant success. Lylaa and Sabine looked very happily at their work. "Well well that was nice." Zeb said jumping out of nowhere. He walked up behind Lylaa and grabbed her head. Sabine looked around for Hera, but Ezra and her were both at held at gunpoint by that boy. Wait wait where was his sister? Sabine thought.

If almost on cue she felt someone kicked her down from behind. Sabine jumped up and started to fight the girl in hand to hand. She pushed a button on her glove and opened a compartment revealing two knives. She threw two at the girl and they hit her in the knees. Sabine walked behind her and put her blaster to her head. "If any of you move I shoot her!" She yelled. Where was Kanan? Shouldn't he have been in the Phantom with Hera. Sabine looked over and noticed what she didn't see before..

A figure was lying on the ground by the ship. She saw the green armor and figured out it was Kanan. "Which one of you did that to him?!" She yelled at the groups. "I don't know we haven't decided yet." The girl said smirking. "One more answer like that and I will shoot you." Sabine said back. "Doesn't matter you probaly can't aim a gun anyway." The girl said to her. Sabine waited a moment then shot at a fly mid air. It fell to the floor and the girl looked shocked. "Either you let us go or my girlfriend shoots you. Which one do you think is better? Oh and I would think about the fly." Ezra said smirking at her.

The man kicked Ezra and he fell over yelping in pain. "Step away from him!" Sabine yelled pushing the gun closer to the girl's head. "Boss which one do you want?" Zeb asked talking into the communicator. There was a small whisper and he nodded. Sympathy fell in his eyes as he looked to Sabine. He almost didn't move like an act of defiance, but he twitched and began to walk towards her.

Wait he twitched Sabine thought to herself. She now believed that he was being mind controlled and tried to convince him to come back. He walk towards her like a robot until they were inches away. He still held lylaa's neck in the crook of his elbow."Zeb this isnt you. I know it isn't." "This is me and I need her." He said pointing to the girl Sabine had at gunpoint. He walked towards her faster until they were face to face. "Come on just let her go." Sabine said pleading.

He looked to her then laugh and pointed to the boy. The boy shot Ezra twice and he layed still on the ground. "No!" Sabine said lunging forward as Hera fell. "Zeb threw Lylaa aside and she jumped up and Sabine went to help the fallen. Zeb grabbed her and pulled Sabine back to their ship. The girl had thrown a small bomb and gas fled making Lylaa fall over. "Put me down!" Sabine yelled kicking Zeb. She looked back at Ezra and Lylaa knowing that this was most likely the end of their group.


	3. Chapter 3 The prototype that broke her

**We are back! Thank God! Okay so guys we are gonna do that thingy I was talking about in stranded. Hope ya enjoy. Oh and thank you so much for understanding guys it means the world. Can you spot the references?**

 **With Sabine**

 **Zeb was holding Sabine in a tight grip.** She was being dragged on to their ship and she had to move fast. She bit into his hand and used her helmet as a weapon. He yelped in pain and she let him go and ran towards Kanan. She knelt beside him and began to shake him. "Hey wake up! Please.." He started to stir and the trio was running straight towards her. Everyone began to move around and they looked at the three knowing it meant certain doom. But Kanan jumped up and took his lightsaber and slashed the man across the leg. He knocked out the girl with a blow to the head. He took his lightsaber and cut Zeb across the chest. They were down for know but a new enemy had arrived.

A star destroyer flew right over their heads and ships flew out of it. They landed and the troopers ran out and began to attack the rebels. They were surronded. Hera was trying to fight off troopers. Lylaa was helping Ezra behind a rock. Kanan was thinking about doing something drastic. He looked to Sabine and her shoulder. "Sabine, I'm sorry." He pushed a button on her shoulder and she looked at him in shock. Hera glared at him and scolded him with his real name. But he grabbed her and pulled her behind a boulder. Lylaa hid behind the rock and the troopers, ordered by Kallus, stopped moving.

Sabine gripped her head in pain and started repeating something in Mando. The troopers and Ezra didn't know what was going on. But Kanan, Hera and Lylaa did. (Little back story thingy) this was a prototype of a machine from when Sabine was a kid. It deleted a self conscious entirely and made the subject kill whatever was moving. It could only be activated by a push of a button which held an injection. The process of becoming this no-minded person was fairly painful.

The artificial cells crawled through the brain destroying many white and red blood cells. It caused a massive and sudden headache, it made the person feel like there head was going to explode. Then all the person would see is dark, but the pain would continue until everything that needed to die, did.

Sabine stood there clutching her head and honestly was ready to die. She passed out on the floor, signifying that the artificial part of her brain had taken over. "Wait shouldn't we help her?!" Ezra said. "Sshh staying quiet will help her." Lylaa watched from a distant as Sabine shot troopers, bounced off of their heads and took down an..army. When she got to Kallus he pretended to be dead and well not being able to have any judgement, she believed it. When she turned around he ran and she shot him down not even looking that way. She looked at the two boulders that they were hiding behind.

She looked away and did a scope of the area. She walked back over to the spot where she was before and fell to the ground. "Artificial cell shut down complete. Human takeover starting now. Please be advised that the subject may be feeling extensive pain after this due to the overheating of body parts. If person is under 21 please seek medical attention immediatley for it is not meant for anyone under the age limit. Please approach subject after you hear these four beeps."

The speaker thing beeped four times and Sabine remained still. Kanan stood up from behind the rock and Hera punched his arm. Hard. "What is wrong with you?!" She screamed. "You can't do that you could have killed her! She's not some toy she's a sixteen year old girl!" Hera screamed at Kanan. "Hera it was an emergency!" Kanan said back. "Just because it was an emergency doesn't mean you could risk her life! You didn't even ask her! Did you hear that thing? Under 21 should not use it may lead to extensive damage!" Hera yelled back. She stormed away from him.

Kanan wouldn't want to be her shoes right now because she was digging them into the ground. Kanan walked over to where Sabine lay, unconcious on the floor. "Now look what you did!" Hera yelled pointing to her. Sabine's leg started to move and she opened her eyes. "Are you alright?" Hera asked softly putting out her hand. She looked at them and started screaming. "Woah, woah calm down!" Ezra said. "Who are you people and where is my brother?"


	4. Chapter 4 They were all ALONE

**Guys so comment down below your favorite Youtubers. Anyone know Jacksepticeye? Joel Robinson? Ihascupquake? And yasss hunger games is bae. Alright I'll stop now here we go. I've been super busy so sorry if this comes out late.**

 **With Everyone.**

 **"** Where's my brother?!" The crew looked at each other and then back to Sabine who looked terrified.

"Lylaa come here. Don't worry we're gonna help you." Hera said. Hera and Lylaa walked a little bit away and started talking.

"Brother?" Hera asked looking surprised.

"Probaly her little brother." Lylaa said looking back in concern.

"Is he dead?" Hera asked. (I like how I made Hera blurt that out)

"No but he's not anywhere close to here. Actually I think only she knows where he is."

"Oh." Hera said back.

Hera and Lylaa walked back to where the rest of the crew was. Kanan had his hand on Sabine's forehead and her eyes were close.

"What are you doing?" Hera said, still a bit agitated.

"It's a calming technique. She'll be in her own world for awhile, but I can only do it for so long." Kanan said back.

"Well you wouldn't have do it at all." Hera muttered.

Ezra lifted Sabine up and the three walked back to the phantom. "So what exactly goes on in this dream world?" Ezra asked looking anxiously at the unconcious girl in his arms.

"Just dreams, maybe it'll help re-vamp her memory." Kanan said.

Ezra put Sabine down on one of the seats and sat across from her. The ship flew into the air and you could tell that Hera was fuming. It was a rough take-off, probably because she was staring Kanan down. Hera usaually didn't get very mad at Kanan when he did something wrong if it was with her, because they were adults. It wasn't like she thought of the younger members as kids, no she did think of them as adults. But they had such rough past, Sabine has seen much more blood and distrust than Hera, Ezra lost everything so young and Lylaa had to live working in unsafe bars and playing sabacc to make credits.

So when one of the members did something like this to the young teens, she got mad. Kind of like she was now! So right now she was staring Kanan down and driving a ship, talk about multitasking! Ezra wasn't mad at Kanan, no more like disappointed. Is it even right for a padawan to think of his master this way? Ezra didn't care much though he was just concerned about his girlfriend. Lylaa was angry, but she kept it too herself. She wasn't one to show her feelings much, she really only shared them with Sabine. So right now as she watched her best friend lay unconcious she wanted to vent to someone, but she couldn't. It was like they were all in their own world. Each one feeling alone.


	5. Chapter 5 Digging through the folders

**Hey guys I'm sorry I wasn't here for a bit. A close friend of mine just moved away and didn't tell anyone. I understand where they were coming from but, it still upsets me. But we must move on and continue fighting. Here we go. This will strictly be what Sabine sees.**

 **With Sabine.**

When I woke up I had no idea what was going on. It was pitch black and I could hear people talking about something. I opened my eyes and looked around. A boy with dark blue hair stood staring at me. In the corner of the small ship there was a girl with long black hair and a sweater staring at the floor. A green Twi'lek was flying the ship and she was staring at a very tall man with brown hair. "Where's my brother?" I reached for my blaster but it wasn't there. The boy looked at me in sympathy.

"We don't know that yet. Where was the last time you saw him?" Kanan said.

"Mandolore." I said back. He stared at me and I stared at him. The girl with the black hair stepped forward and sat in front of me.

"You don't remember anything?" She said slowly.

"You don't remember when we blew up that info building, when we escaped the academy, when we met our family?" There was this light in her eyes that was so familiar. It was the look of hope, a look I saw seldom. She looked so familiar and slowly my mind started to tingle. It was like I was digging through closed folders, searching for an answer. Her face started to change and take shape and slowly I recognized her.

"Lylaa?" I said and she smiled.

"Yea." She gripped onto me and I held her.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry." I repeated waiting for her response.

"It's okay. You didn't worry me too much. I knew you were in there." She let go and put her hands on my shoulder. She pointed to everyone of the crew members.

"These people are not gonna hurt you. Project 165 happened and you lost your memory." Lylaa smiled and I realized that these people wanted to help me.


	6. Chapter 6 Burning sensation and conflict

**We are finally backed with this amazing story! So guys I have a little twist for you! You guys get to choose what happens! You'll comment down below what you want and I tally them together! Here we go!**

 **With Sabine!**

I sat in the room they told me was mine and waited for Lylaa to get back. I don't know what it is about this place, it all seems so foreign. Like every turn Lylaa tries to jog my memory, but I just can't remember. All I know is project 156 activated. I shiver at the thought of it. It had hurt so many before, who else now?

I stood up and walked around the room. There was paintings everywhere. I glided my hand over them and traced them with my fingers. I felt this burning feeling inside myself as I glided my hand even more down the wall. Then that's when the darkness hit me. I toppled over myself as images of people, ships and flowers came to mind. When we first met the crew, when Lylaa was suppose to be dead, when Hera and I got trapped on that base.

When Kanan injected me. I shot up and was ready to kill anything in site. But I also see why he did it. It was like I was torn.

So should Sabine be mad at him or not?! You decide. Bye guys! Also real quick please go to xEPICxBULLEYESx and pray for them! They've been in a really bad accident and don't deserve it! They've been a great friend and guys just give him all you're love! Bi guys I love you all so so much!


	7. Chapter 7 Dead Meat

**So you guys decided and I have done it! Sabine has gone furious mode! You thought Hera was bad emmm. Here we go! Oh let me just clear something up. Lylaa is not human. She is part of the chiss species. They have blue skin and red eyes, Lylaa's eyes change color and can turn from red to a bright Amber. That's why in "Two souls make a visit" her eyes turn Amber because she has no oxygen because you know... Anyway hope that clears it up!**

 **With Sabine! (He's gonna get roasted!)**

She pushed herself up and off of the floor. To say she was mad was an understatement. Sabine slammed the control button and her door opened.

"How did you get-". Lylaa started but never finished.

"Hey where are you going?!" Lylaa asked.

"To address a problem!" Sabine yelled running down the hallway. Lylaa chased at her tail and finally figured out what she was doing. She ran faster than she ever had before and pratically jumped on top of her before Sabine got to Kanan. Hera, Kanan and Ezra stared as the girls fought.

"You ever hear the saying never anger a mandolorian?!" Sabine yelled kicking Lylaa's leg. Hard.

"Yea! Remember I'm a chiss, that species that can kill anything in one punch to the head. (I don't know if they can do that)". Lylaa yelled.

"Hey, hey! Break it up!" Hera pushed the two girls apart and Lylaa stood defensively in front of Kanan.

"What you're on his side now?!" Sabine yelled at Lylaa who didn't move.

"No! But I know this isn't you talking. Its the reminents of the needle talking!" (It actually is guys! Come on I couldn't make her seem like a ruthless killer!). Sabine took a step back and looked at the floor in confusion. Lylaa took a step forward. Hera slipped a sedative needle into her hand as she walked by.

"See. It'll only last a few hours." Lylaa took Sabine's arm and slipped the needle in. Sabine looked at her like she was mad but it all slipped away as soon as she fell under the meds. Ezra caught her before she hit her head on the floor.

Lylaa punched Kanan in the arm.

"Owww what was that for?!" He asked.

"For making Hera step in! She was gonna kill you! Dude when a mandolorian comes running straight at you with a mad face you don't just stand there." Lylaa looked to Sabine who had her head on Ezra's shoulder. Then she looked back at Kanan.

"If this term doesn't where off, you're dead meat."

Guys for some unknown reason I posted the wrong chapter! Curse my clumsiness! I'm so sorry and I'm putting it up now


	8. Chapter 8 I just need some time

**Hey guys, I know long time no see. So I have a contest for you all. I need a story schedule. You type in the stories in a certain order and I follow. One of the days I can do two stories, but I need at least a one day break thing. Thanks guys, here we go.**

 **With the crew.**

"So what do we do know?" Kanan asked his arm still a little sore.

"Well we can sedate her, until this wears off. But it could be awhile and I have no doubt that she'll snap at you." Lylaa said rubbing her forehead. She was stressed and everyone could see that. When the chiss species have any overload on feelings, their eyes will change to a very dark red. Right now they were so close to black, you could confuse the two.

"Well we're just gonna have to wait it out." Hera said putting her hand on the girl's shoulder. Lylaa gave her a reassuring smile and Ezra put Sabine back into the med-bay. From there she was hooked to and IV that would drip a sedating medicine until this weared off.

Hera and Kanan walked off and towards the cockpit, where they sat until Hera broke the silence.

"This is bad. When she is really aware she's gonna think we betrayed her. We really kinda did." Hera said, rubbing her head.

"You didn't betray her. No one did, except me. Maybe we could have gotten out of there. Maybe we could have stopped any of this."-Kanan looked towards the floor-"It's all my fault. I've probably just declared war on a Mandolorian." He said softly.

Hera stood up and put her hands on his shoulders and stared into the depths of space. Through all of this, the blue always gave her a reassuring feeling, that somewhere out there, a greater hand of power was at work and that everything happens for a reason.

But she felt bad for Lylaa, seeing your best friend suffer is a lot, and Hera knows that.

Lylaa POV (Oh yeah first person!)

An IV bag. So many machines. None of this would have happened if Kanan just had more patience. To say I was mad at him was an understatement and my eyes have been so dark lately.

I've really just been stressed. To see a project that was abanoded and forgotten in our lives, spike up, well it's been a lot lately.

The chiss species isn't very well known and I just, I didn't think that most of my life would be spent away from my home people, the few people that know our species exist.

I can't go home to my family. For so long I believed they died because of me, but they were alive and only my brother was looking for me. I loved my life here, but even the best of us need some time for a break.


	9. Chapter 9 Thank you

**Okay guys, so I'm going on vacation for 12-15 days and Im updated every story tonight. Not much time to explain, let's just do this thing. Love you guys and thanks for understanding! Better explanation on my Missile story.**

 **Ezra POV**

"You know, we're all pretty worried about you, especially Lylaa. If you don't go back to normal soon, I think she'll explode." I said holding Sabine's hand. She had been sedated for a bit now and Hera said when she wakes up to see if she was alright.

I didn't want to have to sedate her again, but we can't put Kanan's life on the line. After everything that had happened you would have thought he would never do this. He wasn't one to bring up things from his past, so why did he bring up stuff from ours? Was it really that tight of a situation?

On the other hand, why didn't she ever tell me about this? We love eachother, and I didn't and still don't know that much about love, but I know you have to tell eachother everything. That's what my parents did. Even when things were rough not one secret remained a secret.

I had been here for hours, waiting for any kind of response. Lylaa is here to, but she was out hours ago. Hera and Kanan were off somewhere. It was just really me and her. I've been talking to her, or to no one probably. Lylaa said that they have no idea what is going on when the person who triggers the serum is around. They just fight. So when she started to move, I was happier then a tooka with a field mouse. I hadn't actually talked to her in days. I missed her.

"Ezra...what happened?" Sabine said, holding her head. I didn't know what to tell her, so I lied.

"Nothing after the serum incident you passed out." She looked at me and sat back in the bed. Sabine looked at Lylaa and frowned.

"This is the first time she slept, right?" She said looking at me with those eyes she gets when she's sad.

"Yea, well she was worried." I said casually, so I didn't make her more upset.

"Their was this one time, when her and me were hiding gods know where and she passed out right in the floor. I think for the next three days I was up waiting for her. She wouldn't wake up, but I knew she was alive. She did eventually and ate all our food. But I guess it's always been that way. Without one another we never feel safe. We'll stay up and eventually crash." Sabine laughed, causing Lylaa to flinch a bit. She looked so beat down and tired.

"Well I'll let you sleep." I said, but she was already out. I kissed her forehead and let go of her hand. When I reached the door, I was about to walk out but I realized I might as well save Lylaa from a sore back.

"Come on, let's go." I shook her shoulders, but their of course was no response. She really was out like a light.

"What am I going to do with you two?" I said to particulay no one as I lifted Lylaa up bridal style. She was light and easy to carry.

"Ezra?" She said, obviously still half asleep.

"Yes?" I said, pretty amused at how tired she sounded.

"Thank you for taking care of all of us." She said leaning against me.

"It's my pleasure."

Aww some Ezra and Lylaa bonding. Adorable. Anyway guys, love you all and I will forever, AzulaBlue out! :) :) Smileys for this extra occasion. Remember only 12-15 days at most.


	10. I'm sorry this just isn't working

**Hey guys, I know I shouldn't be here. But I got a review from EPICxBulleyes saying that I blocked them! I didn't do that of course, and it's yet another glitch for this site. I can't PM, it's randomly blocking people and it's hard to type without it getting deleted.**

 **Listen guys I'm not leaving, I'm moving to the next site. There is this app and website called Wattpad and I'm using it to write stories. I can't do this anymore and I'm sorry guys. If you want to read the end to my other stories just make a free account and look up my username. I don't know why this happened to me but its too much.**

 **As for On Our Own I will return to make sure I fill my part, so RadioActiveRebel have no fear. Also I will still be reading everyone's stories, so don't worry, I'll be here. It hurts me but I need to connect with my readers for more than just stories. Please I beg all of you to just make the free account and join me, it's really easy.**

 **It would mean the world if you followed and I don't want to loose you guys. Love you all and hopefully not for the last time, AzulaBlue out. (But not forever.)**

 **Also if you do follow no story continuations will be up till I get back.**

 **Thank you and special apologies to Craig.**


	11. Chapter 11 The end of time

**Okay guys we are finally back with The Last Thing I Heard, No Time Left. Alrighty so before we begin I need some help. I need a writing schedule. I need one day on break, but the rest can be in whatever order you guys want. Now for anyone who is confused, Zeb is not in this story because in my other story Two But One, he tricked the Ghost crew, therefore they left him. Now we are doing the most likely last chapter. Which is sad because I love this trilogy so so much and all the credit is for RadioActiveRebel!**

 **Lylaa POV**

Bed..sleep...lights. My thoughts were unclear as I woke up from my groggy sleep. Agh, was everything in this room on full power! My shoulders were being shook, and a voice was calling out to me, but I of course refused to listen. Then their was some laughing and talking. Finally I opened my eyes to see what all the fuss was about.

My eyelids were heavy, but what I saw made me shoot up. Their was standing Sabine, looking much better than before. Gods how long have I been out!? She was wearing clothing I have never knew she owned and was looking at me with full eyes. I don't think I made the most graceful transition, but I managed to wrap my arms around her.

"Woah, okay yea I figured that was coming! Alright I love you and all, but really can't breath!" She said almost gasping for air. I gave a small chuckle and my face formed a smile. Ezra was standing there and walked over to me and put his elbow on my shoulder, pointing out my shortness. Ever since he got his growth spurt he couldn't fit in the vents...but I did. That caused me to be made fun of, Ahgh.

I wasn't that short! But I let it slide this time, happy things were going back to normal. Normal. A word I had been searching for. We weren't going to see that for awhile, but I hoped that someday, just someday, things could go back to the way they were.

Their just wasn't enough time to cover up the wounds that had been open.

Not enough time to mend the bond Kanan and Sabine lost.

Not a hour, day or second is long enough to solve all the problems we had started.

I guess you could say, for us they're was no time left.


End file.
